Journey to Elune
by IIMB
Summary: Abandoned and left for dead, a young night elf survives in the most unlikely place. Raised by the wild, she's captured by civilization and must learn to talk and act like one of her own kind, or will she accept the calling of The Wild?


**Well : I'm back! This is a World of Warcraft story so: obviously its an RP! And well I hope you enjoy it! R&R :  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah screw you blizzard you own it ok.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Author's Notes: I've decided to give the stories characters and overall theme that of Native Americans. I have an obsession with my tribe and the relationship it has with animals and their meanings. So yeah, the names will seem a bit weird but its the meaning behind them that give me the importance and satisfaction :  
**

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning **

Her weary seven year old body pushed itself against the snow and harsh winds. The cold pricked her tiny toes and fingers as she hugged herself in an attempt to keep the warmth inside of her, or the warmth she still had left. Her clothes where new, but the weather was quickly wearing it away, the wind tugging and pulling. She sneezed as the snowflakes landed viciously on her face, but blended in with her snow white hair. The tips of her ears reached out only half of a foot, and her eyes glowed softly, their light almost giving out. She stumbled, and fell allowing the cold to envelop her already frozen body. She opened her eyes one last time, and saw just a few feet in front of her a small cave opening.

The brightly lit fire beckoned her, and even from the distance she could feel its warmth against her skin. She pushed herself further the light being a temptation to great to resist. She knew that light meant warmth which meant there must me a mommy and daddy around. She finally crawled into the entrance of the cave and smiled as she felt her weary body become alive again with heat. She looked around, and saw no one else. The smile faded from her face, as she tried to remember why she was alone.

Her head screamed for food, the hunger in her belly was too great and distracted her thoughts. Finally, she gave in to it, and began searching the small cave opening. She found three giant bags, each made of leather. She inhaled and smiled excitedly as she smelled the familiar scent of meat, and bread. She tore into the meat greedily and began looking around for a small flask of water. She found it sitting; tip up, against a small stone. She set the bread down on a near by stone and raced over to the flask. It was ice cold, but she didn't care. She opened it guzzling down the creamy liquid and was pleased to taste that it was not water, but milk. She finished, wiping her lip with her arm and smiled. She sat on a stone, allowing the warmth of the fire to envelope her frozen fingers.

Her head snapped toward the darkness of the cave as she heard a small whimpering. She stood, gingerly taking a few steps foreword. She saw nothing and returned to the stone, passing the sound off as a small animal. She focused on how she got here. She shook her small head trying to remember. Where was she? All she remembered was that she awoke against the trunk of a tree, snow covering her body. Did she have a Mother? A Father perhaps? What was her name?

The whimpering startled her again, and this time she knew it was not just her imagination it was real. She stood up again, pulling a small branch from the stack; the tip lit with fire, and walked down into the darkness. Her small clothes were drying and she made sure her tunic did not get near the torch. She turned around and saw the campfire a few feet from her. She shrugged thinking that it was nothing but stopped suddenly as she heard a fierce growl. She turned and the light from the torch lit the cave dimly. She was astonished as the inside was lined completely with white, nothing much snow white wolves. She strained her eyes and they widened as she saw a female lying on her side, her breathing ragged and her whines turning into whimpering.

"I – won't hurt-"her voice began softly, but was interrupted.

_New Pups-Protect-Intrud-_

Her mind raced as she felt those. What was that? Was that a feeling, a thought? Words began flashing through her mind, and she stumbled backwards as she heard the growling and barking of the wolves, but then she heard footsteps behind her. Words flashing through her mind suddenly.

_Spring. Pups. Hunt. Food. Family. Mother. Father. Protect. Struggle. Fight. WIN!_

She heard footsteps and panicked, hiding behind a stone she curled up as the footsteps came closer. The males in the pack where growling louder now, some barking others glaring silently. She peeked over the stone searching for the cause of their disturbance. Her hand covered her mouth as she saw the image before her.

A giant green creature, fangs overlapping his disgustingly green lips, and armor guarding his body. On his shoulder he carried a giant glowing sword and he pulled out a small sack from his side. His hair was an ugly coarse black, almost like quills. He opened his mouth and harsh words reached her ears.

"Wskdfj' Kyedxed. Kek" he said, and a deep laughing erupted from his chest to his mouth. He motioned for someone to come foreword, and she watched as a blue creature approached. Her tusks ran alongside her lips, and her neck was embellished with jewels made of ivory and bone. The creature's hair was standing up straight a dark blue hue coming from it. The creature smiled and took out her weapon, a small mace with spikes protruding it. Her small glowing eyes landed on the blue creature's hands, not hands but fleshy hoofs. The green giant moved forward, and that was enough for the pack to move in. They jumped him biting, tearing, growling, and barking. The blue creature stepped forward, a mace in one hand, a torch in another. She lit the path and began smashing the wolves with her mace. They whined as the spikes broke through the flesh breaking bone. She heard the crunching of bones, and howls of death. She felt hot tears of sorrow stream down her cheeks, and closed her eyes rocking herself back and forth.

_Pain. Death. Protect. ALL COSTS! _

Suddenly it stopped the screeching, growling and barking. She looked over the stone and watched as the few remaining wolves gathered themselves. Most where wounded, blood dripping staining their beautiful white coats. Her eyes traveled to them sizing each one up individually. One's back had a gash moving to the edge of his back leg. The other's where all dead, the mace had penetrated their ribcages, breaking the bone and heading straight for the heart. Blood was everywhere and she cried silent tears as she saw the scene unfold before her. The green giant was approaching the female wolf that was lying down ready to give birth, but as he approached another female covered the birthing female with her own body and growled harshly.

Small barking was heard, and suddenly a litter of white pups raced out to their mother growling and biting. The green giant smiled and picked up each pup, which could not have been more than six months old, and began tossing them into the large sack one at a time until he has tossed in all eight. As soon as their mother saw this she attacked, and quickly the small elf hiding behind the stone cried silently again as she saw the mother wolf being gripped by the neck. The little elf watched in horror as the mother gasped for breath, and slowly she grew limp, and just as a rag doll was tossed out, the mother wolf was thrown to the wall, the jagged edges cutting her head.

She bolted from her hiding spot sadness and rage filling her. The image of the dying mother penetrated her wall of fear, and she charged at the green giant. She jumped and it turned just in time for her to land on the sack of small pups. The giant was startled at first, but then she heard it laugh. She closed her eyes and hugged the sack, refusing to let go, she tried not to squish the small pups inside. The giant stood and walked over to the opening of the cave where the blue creature was packing away pelts she had skinned from their bodies.

The green giant grunted, and the blue creature turned. At the sight of the small elf child hanging onto the sack, an evil glee erupted from its throat. The giant chuckled as well, and grabbed the elf child by the back shirt and began tugging.

"NO!" she screamed gripping harder. The giant's response was tugging harder until finally she let go. The little elf child was not so easily forgotten. She grabbed one of the giant's fingers and bit into it hard drawing the copper red blood. The giant shrieked in surprise and flung her against the jagged edges of the cave opening, she gasped for air as she landed face down on the hard cold floor, the wind being knocked out of her. The green giant pulled a dagger from his side, and approached her. She looked up tears forming, and heard the sound of the whining pups crying for their mother.

_Shhhunk!_

The green giant screamed and as he turned the little night elf child saw an arrow protruding from his shoulder blade. This child was no stranger to war, she knew what this was. The giant and the blue creature raced through the snow. The child stood up slowly steadying herself. The green giant was pushed back by some strange creature. It looked like another elf like her, but she couldn't see. The storm had subsided long ago, and she stepped out onto the soft new snow and watched as the Elf attacked, causing a small explosion to send the giant flying through the snow, the pups being thrown as well.

Her eyes followed the heavy brown sack as it thudded against the snow softly. She raced to it, but as she did the blue creature watched her and began racing towards it as well. Her head raced as she heard the blue creature yelling at her, words she didn't understand. She quickly grabbed the sack, and pressed it close to her small chest. Her heart pounded as she raced through the white forest. She dodged small loose branched and continued to run. Her breath was visible as she panted hearing the sounds of an angry blue creature.

She suddenly stopped and adjusted the sack that she was holding, the pups where squirming to much, and it was slipping from her arms. She looked around, nothing but white snow covered trees, and the snow began to fall again. What was she to do? She looked around and finally up.

"I can climb that tree. I can do it. Shh! If you don't be quiet I can't do it." She held the wriggling sack tighter, but decided it would be better if she put it on her back. She fastened it tightly and began her ascent. She jumped and gripped one branch, then another, then her feet. She finally made it to the middle of the tree when the blue creature came. She held her breath, and closed her eyes hoping that the small whines from the pups where not enough for the blue creature to find her.

"She can't find us. She can't find us. She can't find us." She whispered to herself as she hung onto the thick branch with her small body. She gasped quietly as she opened her eyes to see the snow began falling from her branch. The blue creature looked up.

"She can't see me. She can't see me."

The blue creature looked but couldn't see anything for the tiny elf had been hidden away by the white of the snow covering her completely. The blue creature grunted and heard the call of the giant. She looked around once more and retreated. The pups in her sack where beginning to whine louder now, and she knew then she had to get them home safely where they belonged. She swiftly climbed down and sat with her back against the trunk of the tree. She removed the sack from her back and placed it in between her lap; loosing the string she opened it. Immediately as she opened it the pups came pouring out racing all over her and each other. She laughed contently, tears of sadness forgotten. The pups played with her, all except for one. He was the eldest one, she could tell, and the most stubborn. He jumped out of the bag, and sat a few feet from her. She stretched out her hand to him, but he turned to her and growled. She frowned, and picked him up. He growled and bit her. She let him go and the others swarmed around her.

All of them where so precious to her, they were so small and white. She felt something with them. She felt almost as if she knew them. The runt of the litter came up to her shivering, and she picked her up nestling her in her arms. The elf child was nervous, she didn't like that they where running too far. Finally she gathered them all up and into the sack again. She reached her hands to the last one, the eldest. He growled, but she frowned, determined to get him home. She focused on the pup intensely, and fixated her eyes on him. He growled, and suddenly her eyes drifted up; she froze a terrifying fear taking over her body. A soft growl came from the tree.

A snow leopard had crawled from its perch silently and was now fixated on her. She licked her lips nervously and extended her hand further for the pup. It growled and backed up, but she didn't see it. Her eyes remained focused on the snow leopard and its position. She watched as it moved its front paws, lowering itself towards her. She began panting with nervousness until she finally saw that it was going to jump soon. She jumped grabbed the pup and ran. The snow leopard propelled itself from the branch towards her, and she continued to run pup in one hand sack in the other. She began panting hard, the weight of the pups bringing her down. She didn't know where she was going all she knew is that if she didn't move faster the snow leopard would have her and her new found friends. She ducked under a branch and dove through a bush, landing on her side, the eldest pup digging his nails into her in an attempt to hang on.

She got up quickly, and continued to run into the direction of the cave. She knew it was there. It had to be. She pushed through a branch and in her view she saw the entrance of the cave. She raced towards it clutching the pups securely. She saw the pack and she saw them growl. She was scared she didn't know what she was going to do. As she neared her back pushed forward and she landed face first into the snow, the pressure of something on top of her. She heard the snow leopard growl above her and she began to suffocate as the snow forced her tiny mouth open. The weight was so heavy she didn't know if she could bear it. It was forcing her deeper and deeper into the snow.

She coughed and began to scream and she heard the pups beside her scream as well, their quiet whines scared her and she cried out harder. She felt her heart quicken and she gasped for air greedily. She pushed up, she still had _hope_ she could do this. She pushed as hard as she could but could not lift the weight from her. She heard barks and suddenly the weight was gone. She coughed out the snow and stood up. She was dizzy and the world was going black. She looked to her side, the pack had jumped the snow leopard and where now attacking it. She looked and then fell to her knees the sack at her side as well. The smell of more blood was too much for her. She bent over and hurled the food she had inhaled earlier and she fell to the side of it. She was still awake and she heard more barking. She moved her body her one hand with the sack and the other with the eldest pup. She crawled softly to the opening of the cave where she heard more growls. She pushed the sack into the cave entrance and dropped the eldest pup next to it. She sat up but as soon as she did, her eyes darkened, the light leaving her into a world of darkness.

He ruffled his fur softly, and licked his small wound. The fight with the snow leopard was nothing compared to the green giant. He growled softly to himself as he watched the rest of his pack working to help hide the evidence of their battle. His legs shuddered with pain, but he stood tall. His muscles screamed in pain, but he moved forward watching the pack, making sure they got done what needed to be done. His pack had suffered too many losses, to many lives had been taken, including the loss of his own mate. He looked down to the snow, he mustn't think of that at a time like this. His pack needed his guidance, but most importantly his strength.

The bodies of his deceased pack members where dragged out of the cave and put in an area where the snow fell the heaviest. The snow leopard was saved and was going to be used for food; the only surviving birthing female needed as much nourishment as possible. The other females where only one year shy of being able to give birth. Their pack would be small this year. He breathed in deeply as he entered the mouth of the cave, and the smell of something other than his pack entered his nostrils. The smell of a two-legged creature stung him. He was not open to the idea that one be here amongst his pack. He sat quietly and looked around, the two legged was asleep on the floor breathing softly while the new alpha female of the pack was feeding her new born pups no more than two feet away.

The others gathered, waiting silently. He waited a few more moments until the whines of mourning had passed from them. He himself remained steadfast at the memory of his mate. He jaw tightened as he heard the whines of the new mother, no mate to share her pups with for, he to, had died against the attack of the giant.

_We must relocate the den; we are too vulnerable for attack. We will wait until Nizhoni can regain her strength then we will leave. _

He expressed standing up on all fours and pacing. The birthing female, Nizhoni, lifted her head and licked her new born pups clean. She stared at the two-legged creature expressionless. One of the youngest females, Wayra, lay beside Nizhoni giving her heat and strength to sit up and watch as he gave orders. One of the few remaining hunters in the pack stepped forward, his back left leg limp.

_And what of the two-legged? What shall we do with it, Elu? _He asked respectfully bowing softly. Elu looked around to his pack, and then to the two-legged creature lying on the floor. He walked silently to it, sniffing all around it. He could tell it was a female, and by smell of her scent she was just a pup. He knew what that meant, a pup means parents. Parents looking for their pup meant trouble for his pack. He raised his head looking around and then straight at Nizhoni.

_We will leave it here. _He said and turned away from it to the entrance of the cave.

_No, _a voice called to him, _we can not leave it here. _Nizhoni said staring back at him. She forced herself up with great pain while her pups still fed from her, but she couldn't sit up for long. She slumped back down and whined to Wayra. Wayra stood and called over her twin sister Wayna. Wayna took her sisters place as she walked to the center of the circle. Whispers took place among the pack, but Wayra boldly approached.

_Nizhoni asks me to speak for her. She is too weak to speak and needs her strength to tend to the new pups_, Wayra began with a pause,_ we can not leave the two-legged creature here. _She boldly stated her eyes fixed on Elu. She stood in front of him and listened to the whispers of the other pack members in shock that she had questioned Elu's orders, but more importantly Elu himself.

_And why is this? _He snapped unintentionally. He knew she was questioning his authority. He growled softly, but suppressed it as best as he could. He knew that being a leader was not only his own judgment but that of those that he led.

_The two-legged is only a pup itself. It tried to save Sayen's pups, and it faced a snow leopard on its own! _Wayra said, defending her cause.

_You are right, Wayra, the two-legged is only a pup. _He began sarcasm dripping from his tone. _Pups have mothers and fathers, and mothers and fathers will search and hunt sun to moon for their pups. Would you like to be responsible for the death of more of the pack members when this pups' parents come to find it? _

Wayra turned her head towards Nizhoni, and then down to the ground. She walked back over to Nizhoni and lowered her ear towards her. Elu turned his back to them as he heard whispers from them, and believing that the argument was over he began to walk away.

_Elu, why would the pup be left here? Why would it walk into a cave and not turn to run!? Its mother would surely come looking for it by now! If Sayen was here she woul-_

_Don't you EVER mention Sayen again! She is not a part of this. _Elu growled harshly, reprimanding her for her words. He walked straight up to her, his eyes piercing through hers. She backed down shame gracing her face and then looked up to him for a moment. He growled at the look. The mention of his mate hurt him deeply, but he tried so hard not to show it.

_Those are your pups, Elu… My sister would have wanted the one that protected them with their life to be rewarded, not punished. _Nizhoni said softly, the energy quickly leaving her. She looked down at her own pups then back to him. He growled gruffly, and turned around; nails digging into the ground.

The remaining few pack members began choosing sides, some forming with Elu, but the three females stood behind Nizhoni, caring for her and defending her. They all knew that if Sayen had not been killed she would hunt night and day for her pups and if this two-legged pup returned her, her pups not only would she accept them back but she would have taken care of it until she couldn't. Nizhoni whined at the memory of her sister. The males outnumbered the females, but their silent vote won over Elu's heart. He knew his mate would have fought for the same thing as her sister was fighting for now.

_Elu, you know that two-legged was the one that felt us, not the giant. She was the one that heard us. Don't you think that counts for something? Wild Spirit must have blessed her to hear us. Should we not see this as an opportunity? _Wayra began gently stepping forward. He had to admit to himself that she was right. Before the attack they had sensed their presence and their feelings. He had felt the confusion from the pup, and the sadness it had experienced from what it had seen. His ears swiveled to the right as he heard the playful cries of his pups.

_Nizhoni, will you take the responsibility of this pup then? Will you care for it as if it was your own? _Elu asked, stepping past Wayra and walking quietly towards Nizhoni. She sighed gratefully, and pushed her head up looking at him.

_I will. _She gave a small smile, the battle having been won she laid her head down on her paws. Elu walked away from her, nodding with confirmation. He looked at the males left in his pack. They had to be even more careful now if they wanted to survive.

_We will take turns every time fresh snow covers the ground to watch the entrance of the Den. If there is anything that could be considered harmful we will have to relocate. We will begin with the eldest hunter, Shikoba. _Elu said looking towards one of his pack members. He stepped forward; again his back left leg limping with pain. He stood next to the cave entrance with Elu and listened carefully to the instructions given. Shikoba nodded with respect and understanding as Elu walked off into the snow.

After a few hours, Nizhoni, Wayra, and Wayna debated about what to do with the child. They decided to treat it no different than their own pups. Wayra and Wayna had dragged the little elf child into the deeper part of the cave. Wayna was assigned to stay with her until she woke; she was also in charge of Sayen and Elu's pups. Wayna did not hate her assignment she waited patiently with the pups curled against the small two legged. Wayna watched them nestle in between the two legged and smiled softly. She looked and saw the Eldest pup at a distance by itself. Wayna walked to it, and lay down beside him, giggling softly.

_And you pup? Why do you not join the others? Are you so stubborn? _She asked lovingly, nuzzling the pup gently. He growled playfully and jumped on top of Wayna biting playfully at her ear. She laughed heartily, and shook the pup off of her.

_Go on, go sleep pup. _She told him pushing his back with her snout. She turned and watched as the pup curled into itself a few feet away and smiled. It was rare for the naming to take place so early in a pups' life but she believed she had found one for him. She walked down a few more feet from them her sister. She was curled up next to a sleeping Nizhoni, attempting to keep her warm. The newborn pups where still feeding, but Nizhoni was so tired she did not notice their small suckling only the warmth that Wayra was bringing to her from behind her. Wayna nuzzled her lovingly, and Wayra woke with a start.

_Oh! What??? Oh Wayna, it's just you. _She said relaxing a little and stretching slightly.

_I came to relieve you for a bit, I'm sure you haven't seen the new snow. _Wayna said, nudging her up. Her sister yawned and stretched fully as she slowly stood up and Wayna took her place. She nodded to her sister and walked away, towards the mouth of the cave. She was tired but seeing the snow and walking around a bit would help her. Her eyes landed on Shikoba as she approached the cave and she watched him, he stood as still as the snow. His eyes roved about the land as he searched for anything that could potentially cause him, or his pack harm. She approached him quietly, sitting next to him watching as well.

_Shikoba, where is everyone else? _She asked, now tearing her eyes from the snow to his black ones.

_Wayna sent the others to find anything left from the fight that the giant might have left behind for the two-legged, although I see no point in it. It will die within a week. _He stated coldly, and Wayra's ears twitched towards him, but decided to ignore that statement.

_And what of Elu? _She asked staring at the ground this time, almost ashamed to mention his name. Shikoba sighed and finally turned his gaze towards Wayra.

_Gone for a few hours now. I lost his scent to the wind before the start of the last snow. He will mourn soon, it is our way._ Shikoba stated almost sadly.She watched as the soft snow began to fall again signaling the time for change in the watchers. A younger wolf, which had not been named yet, trotted over to fulfill his duties. He presented himself to Shikoba, and took over his post.

Wayra walked with Shikoba outside to the snow, their white fur coats camouflaging them perfectly against the white snow filled ground. She walked slower than normal as he limped through the snow. She didn't know what to do, her heart was overwhelmed with sadness, but somehow with the thought of this two-legged child she felt comfort, she felt hope. Shikoba grunted, as his leg began to give out, blood falling from the re-opening of the wound.

_Shikoba! You should be resting. _She insisted running to the other side of him supporting it, by using her weight to balance. He scoffed and looked at her, his ego hurt by the fact that he needed her help to stand.

_I'll be fine; I need a little rest that is all, _He said moving his paws to walk, _Elu….strength. _

Suddenly, Wayra and Shikoba stopped, as they heard a chilling howl. A cry that no human could ever understand. A howl that pierced the silence in all animal creatures. It was pure pain, the pain from losing a mate. Wayra looked up at the night sky, sending her strength to Elu. A life mate was a terrible thing to lose, because no matter how hard you try, you can not find another. Elu was now doomed to forever remain, alone, a stone leader without a mate of his own. Wayra took in a deep breath and she pinned her ears to the back of her skull throwing her head up and howling into the night air. Shikoba joined her; the cries of mourning began filling the night sky. Suddenly, all around them the pack could be heard, sending cries of pain into the wind.

They walked back silently, listening intently to the Mourning Howls from Elu. She helped Shikoba to the cave, and settled him gently against the wall. She watched as he softly licked the wound in his leg clean. She nuzzled him gently, showing how much she was concerned for him, but he shrugged her off.

_I don't need your pity Wayra. _He said growling at her.

_I wasn't giving it. _She retorted angrily.

_Why not go check on your two-legged pup? _He asked sarcastically. Wayra snapped and growled at him, her snout almost touching his. She bared her teeth to him. Shikoba was shocked at first, but bared his teeth back refusing to let his ego be damaged by a female, no less one that was not the alpha female. She stepped away from him, and then turned her back to him walking towards Wayna.

Elu's howls where so loud now, that she couldn't even ignore them anymore. The pain lashed at her heart. She hadn't found her mate, but she had an idea about what if felt like. She walked back to Nizhoni and found her awake, as was Wayna. Wayra looked over to the child and saw that it was still asleep. No wolf could sleep through this, and even a few of the pups where waking up. Nizhoni sat up as best as she could, staring at Wayra waiting for her to say something.

_We mourned with him. _She stated simply and Nizhoni hung her head. She had to mourn still, she couldn't wait any longer. Her heart would burst from pain if she did not mourn.

_I must go as well. I'll be back, take care of them until they awaken. _She forced herself up, and refused help from anyone. She walked calmly but urgently to the snow and continued to move until she reached the center. She joined Elu in his song of mourn and the two howled for hours together, until the pain in their heart had resided. When Nizhoni returned, she bore a sad smile on her face. Something had happened, but no one dared to ask. Wayra smiled supportingly as Nizhoni took her place, feeding her newborn pups. Wayna watched as Wayra took her place and supported Nizhoni from behind letting her feed her pups contently, using her as a warm pillow.

Wayna made her way to the older pups and sat with them. She watched Nizhoni, and remembered the sad smile she had seen. She remembered when her mother told her of a tale of her grandmother. Her grandmother had lost her mate in a battle much like this one, and the pain was to great for her to bear. She howled many moons to Wild Spirit until finally one night, she saw her loving mate. Wayna shuddered as she remembered that she met him in a place where no human or animal could reach alone. Her grandmother's mate had comforted her, and set peace to her heart.

Wayna sighed contently and laid down. Her eyes closed, and she set other things outside of her mind. Everything shut down, except her ears. She liked to know what was around her and she concentrated on what her ears could "see." The pups steady breathing, Nizhoni scratching herself. She diverted her attention the two-legged pup and listened. Her breathing was ragged almost as if she was asleep. Wayna eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head. The two-legged pup gasped for breath her eyes not opening. She was having a dream. Suddenly her eyes shot open, light streaming from them, and she screamed. White tears ran down her pale cheeks, as she cried. The startled pups jumped up to their rude awakening, and quickly clustered behind Wayna.

_Fear. Pain. Sadness. Abandonment. _

Wayna stood up startled as she saw the light in the two legged's eyes. She had never seen such light before not in any other creature she had encountered in her lifetime. It backed up into a corner and wrapped its arms around itself. The pups scattered over to Wayra who looked over to her sister.

_It's fine. I'll take care of it. _

Wayna calmly walked over to the two legged, but as she walked over it began to whimper more. It cried silently and its body began to shake uncontrollably. How could she get close to this child without it scaring to much? She slowly laid down on the floor and began to crawl to it, and the two legged calmed itself. Wayna whined gently and softly touched its feet with her cold nose. The two legged child stopped its shivering and looked down to Wayna. Wayna continued to move closer touching it gently and whining until she finally reached its hand. She allowed the two legged to pet her, and softly wagged her tail, an action that was only domesticated and something she never did. A calmness blanketed the two legged, and Wayna nuzzled her cheek lovingly. Its breathing calmed and she stood up next to it giving it soft kisses. The two legged creature looked at Wayna lovingly almost as if she understood what was going on.

_She's fine. She's ok. Come here. _

Wayna said calling to her sister and the pups. Wayra approached cautiously and slowly but the child made no sudden movements only cocked her head to the side, trying to understand Wayra's movements. The pups raced over to this new toy. They jumped on her nipping, and biting. The two legged began to smile and her hands reached out to the pups petting them and playing with them. Wayra finally made it to her, and she sniffed it.

_It is a child Wayra; it's not going to hurt us. _Wayna said sarcastically, Wayra cast her sarcastic glance and nipped Wayna. She chuckled and bit back. Her ears twitched as she picked up the sound of paws touching stone and the two looked over to the entrance of their new den. Three of the males that had survived came through with sacks in their mouths. They quietly walked in and settled their things inside the cave. Wayna smelled blood all over their paws and watched as they walked outside to take a shift, for the snow had just finished its first down pour of the night.

The two legged reached for the sacks, but Wayra stopped her. She growled and the child pulled back its hand. Wayra went over and smelled it. One had milk inside of it, it was fine. The other was a sack of food, but she shoved her snout inside to find that worms and maggots had already infested it. She picked it up and set it aside. The other two were filled with good meat that needed to be eaten. She walked over to Nizhoni, dropped the bag and began to feed her from it. Nizhoni lifted her head gingerly, and opened her mouth slightly to receive the food from Wayra. Wayna began to feed the two legged from the good meat. The child opened its mouth and received the food, Wayna just dragged the sack of milk over to it and it drank slowly. It yawned after its fill, and Wayna nuzzled it to sleep.

_Sleep, little one, sleep. _

Elu walked in, the tips of his ears frozen. He gingerly walked up to Nizhoni and bent down to her. Her head awoke and she lifted it to hear something from him. He nuzzled her supportingly and went to Wayna who was still with the two legged child. The newborn pups were all sleeping, as was the two legged. He said nothing to no one, simply acknowledging them.

_ELU! _A voice cried as it entered the den, all eyes moved to his, even the two legged awoke and looked around confused. Akule, one of the only survivors without much injury raced in, his eyes searched for Elu, and ran to him.

Elu made no sudden movements and took a moment. He sent Akule away and commanded the attention of the entire pack.

_It is time to move to the new Den, those creatures are coming back. _


End file.
